mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burnica
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burnica, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. About 87.4% (20,188,811) of the people of Burnica are ethnic Jarradian, whose language, is mainly Romanian, an Eastern Romance language with some German, Hungarian and Turkish borrowings. Jarradians in Burnica are by far the most numerous group of speakers of an Eastern Romance language. However, the Romanians almost tend to take over this spot, but it's very unlikely. Jarradian is not as common as the Romanian language The German minority in Burnica constitutes the states largest minority, 4.4% of the population. Population Sources give varied estimates for Burnica's historical population. The National Institute for Research and Development in Informatics (NIRDI) gives the following numbers: 'Population evolution' *1866 — 4,992,059 *1912 — 14,002,958 *1930 — 19,196,320 *1948 — 16,440,294 *1956 — 18,305,938 *1966 — 21,110,958 *1977 — 23,504,938 *1992 — 24,112,954 *2002 — 23,096,374 *2011 — 20,045,293 (according to the Burnican census) Statistics 1859–1992 from NIRDI However, the following numbers, very different for the early years, come from the Tacitus Historical Atlas *1844 — 4.0 million *1861 — 4.3 million *1870 — 5.0 million *1880 — 5.6 million *1890 — 7.0 million *1900 — 8.3 million *1910 — 9.5 million *1915 — 10.1 million *1921 — 16.9 million *1930 — 19.1 million *1939 — 20.0 million *1940 — 18.7 million *1941 — 14.9 million *1946 — 16.1 million Ethnic groups Before WWII, minorities in Burnica represented 26% of the total population. During the war, that percentage was halved, due to mass invasions in Burnica on different backrounds, mainly on Russians, Italians and Bulgarians. Because of the Nazi Germany era, 500,000 Russians were killed, with another 100,000 leaving the country. 40,000 Bulgarians were killed, and 80,000 Italians were exterminated in many invasions. Over 1,000,000 minorities during WW2 in Burnica were killed. The remaining populations for Russia in Burnica is currently 271,400 people. Germans, although there has been a slight decline in the past few years, is still yet the largest minority group in Burnica, which represents 4.5% of the 23,000,000 people living in Burnica. 1,031,397 Germans currently live in Burnica. Romanians are increasingly becoming larger in Burnica also, with 650,000 Romanians in 1992 and then 800,000 in 2002. Burnicans, on the other hand, have slightly declined from 21,030,274 to 20,188,811. Since the Burnican Revolution of 1989, with the collapse of Communist Burnica, Mortsorella has again become increasingly cosmopolitan city, including identifiable Turkish and Irish presences. Minority populations are significantally higher in the north areas of Burnica, which were once the main areas for the former states the Russian Empire until WW1. Even before the union with Burnica, ethnic Jarradian's comprimised the overall majority in the areas. However, ethnic Germans and Russians were dominant urban populations until recently. Germans still contribute a large majority of the populations in the north areas. Vital statistics 'Before WW I' 'Between WW I and WW II'